Southern Hospitality
by OwlAlwaysLoveYou
Summary: What happened to the gang during those harsh winter months? How did they survive? What happens when Daryl Dixon meets a fiery southern girl who won't take his attitude? Tucker's sweet yet protective personality will go face to face with Daryl's no nonsense red neck attitude. Who will come out on top? Rated M for language and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Tucker this is crazy. We cannot put ourselves on the line for complete strangers. Not after all we have been through," grumbled the man in my passenger seat.

I sighed heavily and pinched my nose. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. My copper brown curls bounced. He was right, but I could not block the screaming and gun shots out.

"Look Jayce, I know, but if you hadn't have saved me I would not be here either. Why not take a chance on them? They are human beings. We can't just let 'em die!" I banged my fists on the steering wheel. He stared at me, then the road before us, then back at me.

"God woman. You are going to be the death of me. Alright let's do this. You drive up there and draw them towards you. Then throw the grenade out the window and high tail it back to our spot. I'll take the shotgun and get those people out." Jayce grabbed the gun and slammed the door muttering something like 'crazy woman….can't believe we are doing this…' as he headed into the woods.

The group of humans were corned by some picnic tables near the rest stop bathrooms. I knew exactly the best way to draw the zombies away from them and Jayce. I turned on the music full blast and rolled down the windows half way. I locked the doors and took a deep breath. The song playing was some oldie that I did not really recognize, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. I threw my car in drive and floored it. My car rapidly approached the group of zombies running over a couple. My music started attracting the herd and they turned and moved closer to my now stopped car.

"C'mon get closer you nasty things," I muttered to myself.

I put the car in reverse and slowly goaded the herd to keep following me. There were still some stragglers near the picnic tables. I laid on the horn hoping that would bring the rest towards me. My heart started pounding as I saw Jayce move out from the trees toward the group of survivors. The man with the rifle in the front kept shooting the zombies, but the gruff looking guy with the cross bow noticed Jayce and kept shifting his cross bow between the zombies and Jayce as if trying to decide who was the bigger threat. The herd was now on top of my Jeep Wrangler and hands were reaching through the windows. I rolled up my window, but kept the passenger half way window down. I had drawn them pretty far from the group at this point and was waiting for Jayce's signal.

My heart started pounding in my throat as the creatures before me started crawling on the hood of my car. I heard yelling outside my car coming from Jayce and it started to draw the attention of some of the herd. I knew what I had to do in order to ensure the safety of the group. I turned the music up full blast, hit the horn again and grabbed my knife with my free hand. I took it and sliced my left hand open. I backed up the car a little more, rolled down my window a little and let the blood drip down the side of the car. All the zombies immediately responded to this and I knew that if Jayce did not explain himself to the group of humans quicker I would be in big trouble.

I heard pounding on the roof of my car from one of those things crawling around. I broke out in a sweat and my hands were shaking on the steering wheel. Suddenly Jayce's hands were flailing wildly and I knew it was now or never. I hit pedal going in reverse and then hit the breaks turning the steering wheel in such a way that my car would skid to the left. I grabbed our last grenade, pulled the pin and rolled the passenger window all the way down. I quickly chucked the grenade out the window, threw my car into drive and prayed that I would be able to hit a high enough speed in order to get far enough away from the explosion.

"Come on baby, faster," I yelled out loud to my car. I heard and felt the explosion behind me as I hit 70mph. Relief washed over me. I made it okay, now hopefully so did Jayce. I couldn't help let out a loud 'WOOHOO!' because of all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

There was on old dirt road down the way that led to our planned meeting spot. There was a ravine down this way that most of the time kept zombies from the old shed that we had recently raided for supplies. I pulled up next to the shed, turned off the car, and grabbed my aluminum bat. I waited praying that Jayce had been able to convince the group to follow them and get them all to safety. Five minutes went by but it felt like an hour. I knew it would take them longer to get there because in order to get over the ravine they had to hike north a ways. The song that was currently playing was an old Beatles song. I couldn't help, but sing along quietly. My windows were up, keeping the cold winter air out, but I still couldn't help but shiver. It would be dark soon.

Some movement suddenly caught my eye. It was either Jayce or one of those dead creeps. My grip tightened on my bat instinctively. As the unknown thing got closer I released a sigh of relief. A tall blonde man came into view. His broad shoulders were heaving up and down and his dirty hands gripped a shotgun. Behind Jayce was the group of humans. I threw the door open, looked all around checking to make sure it was clear and ran bat in hand towards him.

"You okay? Everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are good. I think everyone's safe. That was a close call though. I was worried you wouldn't haul ass out of there in time." Jayce lowered his gun and embraced me. I could hear someone clear their throat behind him.

"Oh I am sorry. How utterly rude of me. My name's Tucker and this is Jayce. Pleasure to meet someone who has a heart beat!" I beamed at them. It had honestly been along time since I had seen anyone beside Jayce. A man who had an air of authority stepped forward and extended his hand.

"I am Rick Grimes. This is my wife Lori, my son Carl, T-Dog, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Herschel, Beth, and Daryl. We can't thank you enough. " Jayce and I shook his hand , me with my good non-bloody hand, and nodded at the large group in front of us. Everyone seemed tired, but friendly expect the guy with the cross bow. He still had it up, ready for anything.

"Sweetie, you can put that down, little old us ain't going to hurt y'all. I am surprised there are so many of y'all though."

The man named Daryl looked to Rick who nodded and only then did he lower his weapon. He grunted and looked away. Jayce crossed his arms and stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt the friendly chat, but it is going to get dark soon and Tuck and I have to hit the road," he started to turn to the car, but I grabbed his arm.

"Y'all got a place to stay for the night?" I questioned. Jayce's arm tensed and he turned his whole body towards me.

"Can I speak to you?" he demanded as he yanked me aside. Rick's group turned towards each other and started to speak. I heard bits and pieces like 'do you think we can trust them?' and 'are we going to stay the night with them?'

"What the hell are you thinking? You can't just offer them up our place. Who knows who these people are? They could kill us and take our stuff."

"They seem like good people. You know I gotta good judge of character. Plus we just saved their lives, that has to count for something. They wouldn't kill the people that saved them." I grounded out. He moved so that his 6-foot frame towered over me, trying to intimidate me into submission. I defiantly jutted my chin up and met him eye to eye.

"They could do something worse than kill you Tucker… I am just looking out for our best." His hands grasped my shoulders.

"Weren't you just saying how you miss what humanity used to be? What happened to the whole love your neighbor as yourself? This is our chance to do the right thing. Plus you know we are leaving our place for the cabin in a couple of days. Why the hell not let these people have a safe, warm place for the night?" My whisper had turned into a yell by the end of my argument and I realized that all eyes were on me.

Jayce growled threw his hands down and mumbled, "Fine, but I don't like it."

I shoved past him and addressed Rick's group.

"Listen and listen good. We gotta place five miles from here. It is safe and secure, but it won't be for long. We have been keepin tabs on the herd in town and they have been migrating towards our place. The cold has slowed them down so we have probably two days before they get too close for comfort. Y'all are welcome to stay until we leave. If we sense even a little bit of a threat from y'all we will go psycho on y'alls asses and take you down. We are pretty hospitable people so don't make us regret this."

"Why should we trust ya?" asked Daryl.

"How about cus we just risked our lives for complete strangers." I pointed out.

"Let us talk about it first," stated Rick as he turned back towards our group.

Jayce angrily stomped over to the car and got in slamming the door. I rolled my eyes at his temper tantrum. Men. Rick cleared his throat and turned back.

"We have decided to take you up on your offer. My wife here is pregnant and we haven't had a safe place to rest in awhile. Plus it's getting pretty cold. We really appreciate it. We have some cars near the outskirts of town that we would like to get though."

"Well the whole back seat of my car is free so Jayce could take four of ya to your cars and y'all could come back this way."

"Alright, T-dog, Glenn, Maggie and I will go. Daryl you are in charge while we are gone."

I walked over to car and told Jayce the plan. If looks could kill I would have been dead. He and the others hoped in the car and hit the road. I walked over to the group, wielding my bat just in case. The crossbow guy was pacing the area with his weapon at the ready.

"This place is pretty secure. The ravine keeps most of the creepers at bay. We still shouldn't be here at dark though."

For the first time he really looked at me. His weapon lowered a bit as his eyes looked me up and down. I couldn't help but blush at the intensity of his gaze. He didn't say anything and kept scanning the area anyways.

"Don't mind Daryl, he is always ready for a threat," came a soft female voice. The woman had sat down on a turned over log and was looking through her pack.

"Carol, right?" She nodded.

"What y'all doing in the open anyways?" I questioned.

"We were looking for supplies. We have been living from our cars the past month, but it has gotten to cold. We were hoping to find blankets and food."

"Well, we have both of those. Jayce and I have been pretty good at scavenging. That is the only thing that has really kept us alive." It got silent again and I really hate silences. It makes me nervous.

"Your hand is still bleeding," Herschel pointed out. I wipped my hands on my pants and grabbed my first aid kit from the my pack. As I took care of it, I made conversation.

"That is a mighty fine sheriffs hat you got there. You the law around here?" I asked Carl. He smiled and replied, "It is my dad's. He used to be a sheriff."

"That is awesome. My dad was just a pastor… the law in a different kind of way I guess."

"What happened to him?" Carl asked abruptly.

"Carl! You don't ask people that." Lori reprimanded.

"No it's alright… uh well he honestly did not last long. He had Parkinsons and all… he was the bravest man I knew though. He died saving me. He said that I had more of a chance than he did. I miss him, but I will never forget him."

At this point everyone was looking at me. I wrung my hands together and was about to change the subject when I heard cars approaching.

"That'll be them. Let's get out of here." I said as we moved towards the cars. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder.

"I am sorry about your father. He sounded like a great man of God." It was Herschel. I smiled and nodded as we packed up and moved out. It was nice to be around people again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is home sweet home. It's the best place we have had during this whole experience," I flung open the door and walked in. I started taking off my heavy jacket and unlacing my boots. I heard a low whistle.

"Damn, this is the nicest place I have seen in awhile," declared T-dog.

The place where we were holed up in was a two story house in the middle of the woods. No one lived near for miles and I will admit it was a nice set up. The house had running water hooked up to it, a cellar full of canned items, and a garden in the back. Jayce and I were lucky.

"There are three bedrooms and a couple of couches. Lori, you and your fam can take my room. It has the comfiest bed by far. The rest of y'all are welcome to split up the way you want. "

"This spoiled brat tried all the beds before she decided which one was the best and of course she demanded it." Jayce laughed carrying in the supplies that we had recently picked up.

Glenn turned at the statement and said without thinking, "You guys don't share a bed?" Maggie elbowed him and Jayce let out a hearty laugh. My face quickly turned red and I stuttered out a declarative "N-n-o! We don't!" I could feel eyes on me and that made me even more nervous. Jayce thought it was hilarious. He slapped my ass and said,

"Man I wish!" He plopped down on the pull out couch as he continued to laugh at my distraught state.

"W-we are not together. Just really good friends. It's not like that. We only share a bed on really cold nights. "

"Settle down, Tuck, it's not like you don't want this. We all know that." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Everyone got themselves settled into bed rooms. Lori walked in with her hand on her back.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about me. It is the least I can do. I am sure you haven't slept on a bed in awhile. I can take the floor."

"I really appreciate it. Everything that is. We almost did not make it today."

She sat down on the stool as I cut some carrots. I looked over at her and thought how hard it must be going through all this pregnant. I smiled at her and lit a fire in the fireplace placing the pot of water over it. Carol, Maggie, and Beth all walked in and offered to help with dinner. Soon we had rice, chicken, and carrots ready for dinner plus some semi stale bread with jam from the cellar. Everyone gathered around the table and heaped the food onto their plates.

"Let's pray," Jayce extended out his hand to me and to Beth sitting next to him. Everyone took the hint and grabbed the person's hand next to them, except Daryl. I reached my hand towards him and he looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Whether you believe or not just take the damn hand. Quit being a baby." I mumbled at him. His blue eyes glared at me and he roughly grabbed my hand.

"I am not a damn baby, girl."

His large calloused hand was warm against mine and my thoughts couldn't help but wonder what he could do with his hands. His hands were down right sinful. As Jayce thanked God for our food and shelter, I could feel Daryl's eyes on me.

No one talked during the meal. Everyone was stuffing their faces. I got the feeling that these people hadn't eaten a warm meal in along time. Once everyone had had there fill conversation started to pick up.

"So if you aren't together what's y'alls story?" Maggie inquired. Jayce looked at me and nodded.

"Well I'll give it to you quick and dirty. The spring before the whole outbreak I graduated from a college in Alabama. I was gonna become an English teacher at a highschool in Georgia so I was in the process of moving. Before I could make it out of the state I wanted stop in Birmingham and see my daddy. That's when it all happened. I lost my dad and hit the road to Atlanta, I heard rumors about it being safe up there. I stopped a little ways out of the city when I was attacked by creepers. I climbed into a tree and stayed there for two days. That's when Jayce came along. He killed them off and saved my life. Turns out we went to the same college just not at the same time. He had a stint in Iraq after he graduated and had just returned home. We have been best friends ever since."

"It was a mutually benefitial relationship. Her car was packed for moving so she had a lot of supplies that helped us make it through the first couple months and she got my hot body to look at for the rest of her days." Jayce joked. Everyone laughed except Daryl of course although he smirked a little.

"Alrighty, I clean up the table and y'all get some sleep. If ya need anything just ask. There are two bathrooms so feel free to shower. There is no hot water though. Jayce is gonna take the first watch."

Rick volunteered for the second watch. I cleared the table, made sure everyone had enough blankets. I walked into the living room and saw Daryl taking off his boots.

"Hey do you need a blanket? It can get pretty chilly." I extended a blanket towards him. Our hands touched as he took it. Fire shot through me. God I have got to get my hormones under control. He spread the blanket on the couch.

"You took my spot," I giggled. Giggled? Seriously? I am a twenty-two year old woman not a freshman in high school. Golly.

"Ya want it? I can move."

"Nah it's fine I'll take the chair. I'll go blow out the candles and make sure Jayce is alright first. Get some sleep." He grunted in reply. Man of few words. I could respect that.

When I got back I tiptoed through the dark living room trying to make my way to the lazy boy. Suddenly something caught my foot and I tripped. I squeaked as I fell onto to something hard. Suddenly hands wrapped around my waist. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized that I had tripped over a person. I reared back trying to remove myself from the muscley body. The hands gripped tighter as I heard the person grunt beneath me.

"Girl, what the hell?" It was Daryl. I tensed even more. He noticed and loosened up a little. I wiggled around trying to find the ground, but his body was so much bigger than mine.

"You best quit wriggling lil girl." I realized that what he was inferring and immediately blushed. He sat up, me in his lap, and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His strong hands were touching the skin of my waist. My shirt must have ridden up in the fall. He seated me on the ground next to him.

"First of all why are you on the ground? Secondly I am not a little girl!" I whispered harshly trying to keep some of my dignity.

"I moved to tha floor so you could have tha couch and yeah you are little. What are ya five foot?" He questioned his deep southern accent coming through. He handed me my blanket as I righted myself.

"I am five foot and once inch thank you very much and there is no reason for you to lay on the floor. Take the damn couch." I put my hands on my hips and he snorted.

"Quit your sassin. I'll take the chair and your gonna take the couch. No shut up and move." We both stood. I know he was trying to be nice, but it ticked me off that he was ordering me around in my own place. I shoved his shoulder.

"Don't you order me around Daryl. This is my place."

He rubbed his tired eyes and sized me up. Even though it was dark I could feel the heat from his stare. My stomach flipped as he moved towards me. He picked me up by the waist and sat me on the couch like a rag doll.

"You listen up little lady. You take this couch and you go to sleep. Now is not tha time for ya feminist crap. Sleep." He threw the blanket in my face and muttered 'Women,' under his breath. My mouth was hanging wide open. He settled into the chair and he said,

"And close ya mouth girl."

That shocked me even more and I 'hmphed' and lay down. This was going to be interesting.

Well what do you think? It is a little slow at first, but it is going to pick up speed soon. More yummy Daryl Dixon to come. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Walking Dead or my beloved Daryl Dixon, just Tucker and Jayce. Enjoy.

A dim light peaked through the wooden planks on the window. It hit me square in the eye and I turned over on the couch trying to ignore it. My body was tired and my heart was heavy. Yesterday, even though it had been brief, was the first time in awhile that I had talked about my daddy. I missed his warm smile and positive attitude. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I heard rustling in the kitchen and turned back over. Jayce normally sleeps in...weird.

I sat bolt right up, remembering that we had let strangers into our house for the night. The worst situations started popping in my head. What if I was wrong and these people were a threat? What if they had killed Jayce, stolen our goods, and left me as zombie bait?

I ran into the kitchen and found my best friend having a cup of tea with Carol. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well good morning sunshine. Nice to see you up so early," he laughed into his mug.

I was sure my long hair was sticking up in four different directions and that I still had sleep in my eyes. I made sure my black sweater was pulled all the way down and walked up to my tall rugged friend and smacked him upside the head.

"Carol, I am sure that it is your lovely company that got Jayce out of bed. There is no way in hell that he got up by himself."

I started making myself some tea as I heard the pitter-pattering of bare feet stomp into the kitchen. It was Beth and Carl. It was nice to have kids around. Beth's hair mimicked my own and I smiled. I went and grabbed my brush from my pack and walked over to her.

"I could braid your hair if ya like?" She sized me up and then a huge grin broke out on her young, pale face. I had her sit on the stool as I drug my brush through her tangled hair. I made quick work of it. Jayce was talking to Carl teaching him how to properly crack an egg. It looked like he was warming up to these folks. Jayce didn't share his eggs with just anyone, especially considering the trouble we went through to get them. More people wandered into the kitchen at the smell of cooking food. I noticed that everyone was there, but Daryl. I didn't even think to look and see if he was on the lazy boy before I dashed into the kitchen earlier. I turned toward Rick and questioned about his whereabouts.

"He probably went hunting. He should be back soon." I nodded and patted Beth on the shoulder signaling my completion of her hair.

"There is a mirror in the bathroom down the hall if you'd like to check it out. I think I have an old sweater in your size that I could spare as well, Beth." She ran down the hall to see.

"Thanks for that. Beth has had a really hard time recently," Maggie stated.

"It's just a little southern hospitality. Anything to make us all feel more human…normal… why don't we all move into the dinning room and sit."

As everyone was ushered out, I stopped Jayce and pulled him towards me.

"We need to talk Jayce."

I heard the front door slam and figured it was Daryl. He walked into the kitchen and threw down a pile of dead squirrels like he did it everyday. As he piled eggs onto his plate I finally realized we hadn't said anything to him because of our astonishment over the dead rodents.

"Uh thanks man. Appreciate it…" He didn't even look up at me and waltzed into the dinning room with the others.

"Okay… anyways, Jayce, we gotta make a run to Tim's today and you know it. What's the plan?"

Jayce tensed and crossed his arms. He glanced into the dinning room making sure no one was listening.

"Tuck, I don't know. We can't just leave all these people in our place without any supervision… I have really grown to trust Rick… we talked when switching watch shifts and they have been through quiet a lot, I still don't feel comfortable for both of us to leave, plus who is going to keep an eye on the herd of zombies coming this way?"

"Then I'll go. I have made runs by myself before," I stated determinedly. Jayce stood straight up and I could tell he did not like this idea one bit.

"No way. There is no way I am letting you make a run to Tim's all by yourself," his voice was getting louder and I could tell it was drawing attention from the group.

"Look, you know we have to get those supplies from him before we move up to the cabin. It ain't an option. I can handle killing zombies." I shoved him a little, my temper rising. He grasped me by the elbows and got up in my face.

"It isn't the zombies that got me worried. Do I need to remind you about what Tim did to ya last time we went? And I was there for that! Think about what it would be like if you were all by yourself? Huh? The answer's no! That's final!"

The whole group was staring at us and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself down. My hands were balled into fists.

"We will not make it if I don't go!"

"He will rape ya if you do!"

All I could see was red and all I could hear was a deafening, awkward silence. I shoved past Jayce and ran out the front door.

Jayce's POV

As Tucker ran outside, I ran my hands through my shaggy blonde hair. 'Well, this is awkward,' I thought to myself.

"What's going on?" Rick questioned.

"It's nothing," I tried to brush it off.

"It ain't nothing if it affects the safety of the group," Daryl snarled.

I knew he was right. A scene like that deserved some sort of explanation.

"The children should leave the room. It does not affect the whole groups safety necessarily."

As Lori ushered the kids away, all eyes were on me.

I pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. I looked at the faces around me. Concern, fear, and anger were the main emotions facing me.

"Here it is. There is this guy on the outskirt of town that has secured an army surplus store and an old restaurant with a walk-in freezer. We have been trading goods with each other for the past four months and we honestly wouldn't have made it with out his guns and stuff. I noticed that he was giving Tucker looks and that he would give us a little extra supplies that wasn't originally part of the deal. I thought he was just being nice. That is until the last time we went. I was only gone for five minutes, loading the car, but I heard a loud thud and thought they were in trouble. It wasn't zombies though. Tim had shoved her up against the wall, had her shirt up, and his hands in her pants. She was trying to scream and kick him off of her, but… Tuck is just so tiny…" Anger overcame me and I slammed my fists on the table and stood up.

"It turns out the creep would offer her something we desperately needed in return for a kiss. She was trying to take care of us, but the last time, he took more than she was willing to offer. I slugged him in the jaw. He immediately apologized and up some bullshit excuse. I don't trust him. Not at all."

"Then don't go back to him," Glenn stated. Others nodded.

"You don't get it man. He has guns, barb wired fence, meat, things that we need especially if we are all going to survive the winter in that cabin."

"Are you inviting us to stay in the cabin with you?" asked Herschel.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I couldn't live with myself if I turned you guys out…. I can't go with her this time, I have to keep watch over the house and keep an eye out on that herd. We got some military grade binoculars from Tim… I just don't know what to do."

"Why not have her stay here, and you go deal with Tim?" questioned Maggie.

"Tim won't deal with me. I went one time when she was sick and begged for supplies. He said he wouldn't unless he saw Tucker. I should've picked up on it then… I am such an idiot." I turned away from the table and stared at the kitchen wall.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "There was no way you could have known, you can't live in the past," Rick said.

We all sat in silence until suddenly a gruff voice spoke up, "I'll go, ain't nobody gotta right to lay hands on a woman without their wanting."

It was Daryl. I probably knew him the least and honestly, he made me uneasy, especially after he threw a bunch of dead squirrels on our table like it was no big deal. However, he spoke with grit and conviction and Rick seemed to trust him. I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair again.

"Alright, okay. Let's go find her. She is probably in the back chopping firewood. "

So what do you think? There will plenty of Tucker and Daryl in the next scene.


End file.
